The Interview
by Venarti
Summary: A crumbling division. A new Captain. A new officer. This is an introduction to Kaishiro Higaonna, my first OC character. Hopefully the start of a long series of appearences, maybe? Anyway, enjoy. Twoshot. R&R appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Kaishiro Higaonna was not nervous. He knew he should be, today. Fighting Hollows was less nerve-wracking than this. He wondered idly why he wasn't even shaking. Last time, he hadn't stopped jittering for hours. Then again, Captain Unahana was a scarier than Captain Hitsugaya. The whole 'your life is in our hands' thing petrified him every time.

Kaishiro sat in the atrium of the Tenth division barracks, alone save the duty officer – an unranked shinigami – and waited quietly. He had put in an application to join the Tenth Company. Having served with its new Captain before – prior to Hitsugaya's promotion, obviously – he felt that the failing division and shame of the Soul Society would soon be turned around. Kaishiro wanted to be part of that, and the position of 3rd Seat seemed a good place to experience it from.

As far as he knew, no-one else had come forward for this particular job. Many of the other seated positions were empty as well, including those between 4th and 9th. Inclusive. It was a sign of how the division's image had deteriorated in the past twenty years. Since the last Captain had left under mysterious circumstances.

_I wonder if Tenth has half the manpower of the next smallest division. It sometimes seems that they have no presence at all here. As for officers, well..._

_**They have Hitsugaya. That is certainly a good start. **_

The ethereal voice of Kaishiro's zanpakuto sounded in his head, clear as if he was talking to a person next to him. Tetsu Katana was, as always, a second opinion, and a sharp one at that. Many a time, both on and off the battlefield, he had seen things that Kaishiro had missed, and given invaluable insight to whatever problem he applied himself to.

_They have Matsumoto, as well. She transferred from Eighth the day after Hitsugaya got promoted._

_**And soon, they will have you as well. A formidable team, no?**_

_I can only hope._

"The captain will see you now."

The voice of the receptionist broke Kaishiro out of his reverie, and caused him a moment's worry. He clamped down on that as soon as he felt it, knowing it would do him on good. He thanked the receptionist, smoothed out the front of his brand-new kimono and walked calmly over to the door that lead to Hitsugaya's office. He took one calming breath and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Hitsugaya glanced up as Kaishiro walked into his office. The file in front of him detailed nearly two hundred years of service, and Toshiro was pleased that his new command would soon contain another worthy shinigami. But first...

"Kaishiro Higaonna, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."

"Pleased to meet you. I was wondering about several... issues with this." He waved the closed file in the air vaguely.

"For starters, I want to know why you served with Fourth _and_ Eleventh. Most would shy away from such duality."

"Well, I was assigned to Eleventh arbitrarily, and I wasn't going to argue with my first ever posting. I joined the Fourth because the Second decided I was a liability."

"A liability?" Toshiro pounced on the word.

"I took part in a mission and was badly injured. It took me several months to get back to a state where I could do simple paperwork, let alone an assassination. The Fourth needed workers and I was between jobs, so I joined them."

"I see. And you wish to leave the Fourth because..."

"Because my abilities are no longer improving. I can't get any better if I stay there, and I'm worried that being out of regular action for so long as dulled my edge."

"Right. Last question, then – why Tenth?"

Kaishiro blinked. For the first time, a question he hadn't anticipated. "Because" he said, speaking slowly, "In years to come, Shinigami will say how Tenth went from the shame of the soul society to one of its leading lights. I want to be a part of that."

"Why? Why will do you think Tenth will suddenly turn around?" Toshiro's voice was quiet, as if the answer could jeopardize the entire meeting. Kaishiro picked his words carefully.

"Because it finally has leadership. That's what has been missing for years, now. A few people have tried to turn it around, but no-one qualified for captaincy. A captain makes a division, after all." He cleared his throat and added; "Plus, I've served with Lieutenant Matsumoto before, and she's a fine officer."

"So you think that Matsumoto, you and I would be sufficient to turn this division around?"

"Perhaps. Eventually."

Toshiro snorted. "Very well. You may go, Third Seat Higaonna."

Kaishiro rose from his seat and bowed once, formally. "Thank you, sir." He turned to leave.

"One more thing. In the Tenth, we start early. I need you here at six, rather than eight, tomorrow."

"Aye, sir!"


End file.
